vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Summary The Greek god Thanatos (死を司る神 タナトス, Shi wo Tsukasadoru Kami Tanatosu, lit. meaning "God who rules over Death") is one of the antagonist deities featured in Saint Seiya. As in Greek mythology, he is the personification of mortality and death, and the twin brother of Hypnos, the Greek god of sleep. In Kurumada's mythos, although he is a subordinate of Hades, the Emperor of the Darkness and ruler of the Underworld, he is a deity with all attributes, and as his lord, he is a sworn enemy of the protector goddess of the Earth, Athena. Kurumada introduced Thanatos in the final parts of the Hades arc of his manga, specifically in vol. 27, and he is portrayed as very cruel, merciless, hateful towards humans, haughty, and non-hesitant to whimsically inflict death. He was sealed along with his brother by Athena after being defeated in her last battle against Hades, in 18th century. Thanatos spent 243 years sealed in a box marked with the Seal of Athena, and only regained his freedom after the box was opened by a curiosity-driven 3 year-old Pandora, to whom he announced that the resurrection of Hades was near, and that she would serve them henceforth. As described by the Pegasus Saint Pegasus Seiya when they first encountered, he is identical to his brother Hypnos, the only differences being Thanatos' silver colored eyes and hair, as opposed to Hypnos' golden. A strange looking star is placed in his forehead. Unlike his brother Hypnos, who is more calm and calculating, Thanatos is prone to lose his temper and act without any regard for consequences when influenced by rage. His dwelling place is the Elysion, and he spends most of his time there accompanied by scores of Nymphs, and his twin brother Hypnos, waiting to fulfill their lord Hades's bidding. Thanatos offered fierce opposition to the Saints of Athena, when they tried to rescue their goddess from certain death and stop Hades's Greatest Eclipse, which was meant to eradicate mankind. Thanatos duty is to impart death on all living beings when their time has come, or as divine retribution. Before his formal introduction in the anime adaptation, he was featured in the opening of the Inferno stage of the Hades arc episodes (episode 128 and on), standing next to his brother Hypnos, and overshadowed by Hades. His full appearance in the anime adaptation occurred in 2008, in the final episodes that adapt the last two volumes of the manga, in which his participation is contained (vols. 27 and 28), 16 years after Kurumada introduced him in the manga. From episode 142 and on, his silhouette in the opening of the anime adaptation revealed his features fully. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B Name: Thanatos - God of Death Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least thousands of years old Classification: Deity, God of Death Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation (Divine Cosmos user), Matter Manipulation (Their attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which can cause the destruction of Atoms, and as Gods they can destroy things as to a Macro-Quantic level), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), BFR, Portal Creation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telepathy and Telekinesis), Energy Manipulation, Forcefields, Enhanced Senses, Flight/Levitation, Acausality, Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Atomized Gold Cloths, who are often shown capable of enduring Galaxian Explosions, with ease. Absurdly above Saints with full control of the 8th sense) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable, if not superior to Gold Saints who have awakened 8th Sense) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Nearly limitless, if not limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Surplice armor Weaknesses: Thanatos is extremely overconfident, prone to lose his temper and act without any regard for consequences Notable Attacks/Techniques: As the god of death, Thanatos is able to cause death to any kind of living creature, no matter the distance with nothing but a mere thought as shown when he killed Pandora. He is able to find his intended target, and attack him/her without the need of physical contact, using powerful blasts of energy. He is able to inflict excruciating pain on his victim, and cause instant death. Being a wielder of the "Big Will", the divine Cosmo of the Gods, Thanatos was able to completely smash five Gold Cloths with a single attack, an unprecedented feat. He is seemingly capable of psychokinesis, as stated by Ophiuchus Shaina, when she, along the Bronze Saints, Eagle Marin and Aries Mu's apprentice Kiki were attacked by the god, and were unable to detect the origin of the attack. The only one capable of detecting his energy blasts was Kiki, because he is skilled at psychokinesis. However, this may be only due to the fact that Thanatos' shots are invisible to mere mortals, as death itself has no visible form. * Terrible Providence (テリブルプロビデンス, Teriburu Purobidensu, the English "Terrible Providence"): Thanatos concentrates his cosmos releasing it into the hands against the opponent as a dense ball of energy capable of breaking the dimensional planes. Taking the form of an energy wave of gigantic proportions and explodes to the touch in a devastating attack that is easily able to shatter even Gold Cloths. This attack was able to completely shatter five gold cloths at the same time.This attack disables the five senses at once and shows illusions of your body being torn apart which can cause insanity. * Gate of Hell (Shigen-Shiki):Thanatos opens a crack that leads to a dimension uninhabited by humans or any life, any life not of divine origin or possessing divine protection has its existence instantly rejected by the dimension. The Death God uses this attack in The Lost Canvas against Cancer Manigoldo and Grand Pope Sage. * Phobia of Tartarus (タルタロズフォビア, Tarutarozu Phobia, the English "Tartaros' Phobia"): Thanatos is capable of summoning souls from the deepest layer of hell, where only the most vile and evil souls are cast after death. These souls are capable of being a significant enough threat to a gold saint as Cancer Manigoldo resorted to igniting them with his flames rather than face them head on. Gallery File:God_-_Thanatos.jpeg File:Thanatos render by dbzandsm-d72oxfq.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmo Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Armored Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 3